1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry device, and more particularly, to a multi-functional laundry device capable of treating the laundry efficiently and controlling method for the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, laundry devices wash and dry textile articles such as items of clothing and bed linen (hereafter referred to as laundry) including washing machines and dryers.
The washing machines remove dirt of the laundry by using impact of water circulation and chemical action of detergent.
The dryers dry the laundry in a relatively fast time by supplying high temperature air to the washed damp laundry.
There are two types of drying method. The one is forcibly circulating hot air heated by the heater. The other is discharging air having passed through the drum,
However, related art dryers have several problems. A first problem is that the laundry may get tangled, because drying is performed at one time after the laundry is introduced therein. Also, if the laundry is left in a state of being tangled for a long time, laundry damage may be caused.
A second problem is that a user has to do an additional process of putting weights on an end of the laundry in a state of being on a hanger as well as keeping the weights.
A third problem is that the user has to purchase a washing machine, because the conventional drying machines perform only drying and keeping the laundry, not washing.
The last problem is that there is a difficulty in defining an installment space, because the user has to purchase not only a drying machine but also a washing machine. Also, due to the duplication of some part of the configuration, the production cost may rise.